Pretty Baby
by royal destiny
Summary: Marron thinks that her life is not going anywhere, but that is untill she meets a certain lavenderhaired man. Will she fall head over heels in love? Or will her life continue in the same direction. Please read and review!


Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT. I alos do not own the song _Pretty Baby_.

Song : _Pretty Baby_ by Vanessa Carlton.

Pretty Baby

"talking" **_song_ ** phone: conversation flashback time jumps

_Marron's pov _Mirai Trunks pov --Third Person pov--

Mirai Trunks will be called Trunks unless he is with or talking to the other one

_My love life sucks. I don't think that I ever really found someone that I really love. I mean I have had boyfriends. Almost all the time, especially when I went to college. But ever since I finished school and became a lawyer, I havent had a serious boyfriend. To me it sucks, but to Bra and Pan it doesn't._

_See I live_ _in a really nice apartment. It's on the top floor, has a huge balcony, and is about fifteen minutes from my job. I really love it. Oh, did I mention that it is huge. I have two other bedrooms and one other bathroom. The other rooms are pretty small. I decided that since it was mine that I should get the biggest bedroom. _

_Bra had called awhile ago and said that her mom wanted everyone over there for something. It's probably a surprise party for someone. She had thrown me one when I had got back from college. I don't really want to go, but I have to go. Only because it is the only time all of us can get together besides Christmas. But I wonder why we have to go. Oh well might as well. _

_So I went over in my jeans and a pink halter top. Oh yeah, I know that they are going to be shocked when they see my hair down. I stopped with the pig tails awhile ago. But I never wore it down. _

_Ok so somehow I made it here without knowing it. Now I'm wishing that I didn't come. I just have this really weird feeling._

"_Hey Marron."_

"_Hey Pan."_

"_You have to go inside. There is this guy and he is hot! Except I don't know what his name is."_

"_Well why didn't you ask?"_

"_Because I'm already going out with Trunks."_

"_Oh. I forgot." Then it hit me. They have been trying to set me up. But then again that can't be it because Pan thinks that he is hot._

_So I was walking for a bit until I ran into something or someone. I was way too busy thinking about this to watch where I was going. "I'm sorry. I just..." That is when I saw him. Pan was wrong. He is a complete hottie._

"_It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."_

"_Don't worry about it."_

_That was when he helped me up. I figured out who it was. It must be Mirai Trunks. Only because he looks a lot like Trunks._

"_I'm Marron."_

"_Mirai Trunks."_

"_So Mirai..."_

"_I think that it should be Trunks."_

"_Ok. But it doesn't bother me." I was a little sad because I thought that he kind of hated me. But it was just the way he answered._

"_Me either. So are you going to be ok?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Good."_

_I just stood there. I didn't know what I was going to do. Because I had already fallen in love with him. _

"_So who's kid are you?"_

"_Um...Krillen and Eighteen's."_

"_Oh. Just wondering because you look like her."_

"_I know that. But..."_

"_You're not her."_

"_Exactly."_

_We just sat outside talking all day. Except we didn't realize that the time had flown so fast. _

"_Look Trunks I have to go home."_

"_Ok. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Maybe. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

_**You light me up and then I fall for you**_

_**You lay me down and I call for you **_

_I couldn't help but realize that he was kind of judging me because I was half-human and half-android. It never bothered anyone else, so why should it bother him. I guess he could never return my love for him. I so want him too love me back. My world feels complete with him around._

I just can't believe how much she looks like Eighteen. But somehow I don't see that. I mean that I have no clue how I can't see that. I think that there is something seriously wrong with me. I mean I can't have this happening. I have been back for a day! This severely sucks. But I don't know. Maybe some sleep will help. But I should eat first.

So that was what I did. I ate a whole gallon of chocolate chip ice cream. I was surprised though. I had seemed to be the only one home. That is really weird. But I didn't care.

Actually I am used to living on my own. Maybe it's because I have for two years. I just like the quiet and stuff. I mean with nothing blowing up or anything like that. At least I don't have to worry about that anymore. That is good. So I decided to just to go to bed. It was definitely better than just sitting there.

So the next morning I woke up and everyone was talking. Well actually it was more like yelling. At least things were normal again. I thought that maybe I should go and see Marron.

Let me see, the sleep didn't help, because somehow she was in all of my dreams. Every single one! I think that I'm in love with her. But I know that she doesn't love me back. I guess I could go and see her. What could it hurt!

So I went downstairs and saw that Pan and Bra were sitting there. I decided that I should ask them.

"Hi guys."

"Hey." They both said at the same time. Which meant that they weren't listening to me. But decided to use the phone. Rather than go over.

"Do you guys know Marron's number?"

They both looked at me funny. Then Pan said, "Yeah its 222-3464."

"Thanks."

I went to call her. It was really weird because I didn't know what to say. The phone rang and rang, but after about the fourth ring she picked it up.

Marron: Hello?

Trunks: Hi its Trunks.

Marron: Duh. I knew that. So what do you want?

Trunks: Just to talk.

Marron: I would love to. But I have to work on a case that I have on Monday. Sorry.

Trunks: Maybe dinner then?

Marron: Ok. Meet me over here at seven.

Trunks: Ok. But what's the address?

Marron: It's the big apartment complex in Satan City. I'm apartment 5d and you should be able to find it.

Trunks: Ok. See you at seven.

Marron: Ok. Bye.

Trunks: Bye.

As soon as I hung up the phone I ran upstairs. I knew that tonite was going to be fun.

_**Stumbling on reasons that are far and few**_

**_Id let it all come down and then some for you _**

Finally it's six. This day has been so slow. Luckily I'm ready. So that now I can go and find the place. Maybe I'll get there early. I just hope I'm not late. Why am I thinking this is a date? I mean it's just a casual dinner. Nothing more, nothing else.

I can't believe that this place was so easy to find. Oh well. I hope she doesn't mind me being early.

So I went up and knocked on the door. Crap! Theres that nervous feeling again. Act normal.

_Oh no. He's early by like 45 minutes. I haven't even picked out my outfit yet. Oh well. Might as well open the door._

"_Oh hey Trunks."_

"_Hi."_

"_You're early."_

"_Sorry about that. I thought this place would have been harder to find."_

"_Nope. But I guess you could watch TV or something. While I get ready."_

"_Ok."_

_I can't believe this. Why would he be early? Is he nervous about being near me? Maybe he does like me. I hope that's it. I think that tonight could get very interesting._

_I decided to put on my blue halter dress. Here's the cool part. I have no make up on at all and my hair is down. So I guess that I could go out there._

_So that was what I did. I was shocked to see him staring at me. I could guess what was going through his mind. _

"_Um...Trunks what is going on with you?"_

"_You're beautiful."_

"_Thanks." I couldn't believe that he had said that._

"_No I mean it. I can't believe that I thought you were 18. I mean I don't see that anymore. What I'm trying to say is that I love you Marron. And I have been since yesterday."_

"_You what?"_

"_I love you Marron. I know that you don't love me. But I had to tell you."_

"_I love you too. I was too scared to tell you. I mean your practically...you know what I just love you."_

"_Good."_

_Just then Trunks kissed me. I couldn't believe it. I mean this is what I always wanted to be kissed like. None of my boyfriends ever did. So I kissed him back with twice the force he kissed me with. I was so happy to say the least._

_We must have been like that for two minutes at the least. I really couldn't believe it at all. I guess that I should probably tell him. Ok. So here goes nothing._

"_Trunks I need to tell you something."_

"_Ok."_

"_I already told you that I love you. But I love you with all my heart and soul. You don't know how much you to mean."_

"_Yes I do."_

_He went back to kissing me. I guess you could tell what he really wanted to do. But I am determined to make him wait. Or at least I'm going to try. I don't really know how long this is going to last._

**_Pretty baby dont you leave me_**

_**I have been saving smiles for you **_

"_Um... Trunks_ _would you like to go out for dinner?"_

_Now I don't know why I asked that. I'm never going to get my work done. Oh well. I could just call in sick._

"_Where would we go?"_

"_I don't know. Let's see it's a Saturday night. It's about to go on eight. Maybe we could go for pizza and then a movie or something."_

"_So this went from a casual dinner to a date?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Cool."_

I just can't believe that she loves me. It all seems so weird. I just don't know anymore! I mean now we're walking hand in hand. Her eyes are just like her mother's except there isn't any cold or hatred in them. I think that I'll wait until I can't wait anymore. Besides those dreams are enough for now.

"Sweetie?"

"What?"

"I just want to know that..."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I just love you."

_I can't believe that I didn't tell him. But he needs to know about those dreams. But maybe they are just on my side. _

_We ended up spending the rest of that night just talking about what was happening in our lives or what had happened._

_The next morning when I woke up he was still asleep. So I decided to go and get me something to eat. Because then I really have to get to work on this case._

Where did Marron go? I mean she was asleep. I can't believe that I had the dream again. I mean every time it goes farther. I guess I should probably go home. I have to find out what these mean.

I ended up wondering to her bedroom. I realized that it was huge.

"Um...Marron what are you doing?"

"Reviewing and working on this case."

"Oh."

"Marron..." All of the sudden, I ended up feeling so nervous. I really have no clue why. But she does look like the one in my dreams.

"What?"

I just ended up kissing her. She pushed everything off the bed, and all we knew was that it was just us and no one else in the world.

_I woke up later that day. I was so tired and happy. See, I really did love him. Right now, he is sleeping. I seriously think that I could get use to this. _

_It was then that I realized that my case was screwed, and I never was going to get anything done even if I worked on it now. Oh well. I don't care. I'll just work on it before I go to work. Maybe if I am really sweet, my boss won't kill me. Actually, that wouldn't be bad. Because this is getting boring. I should quit and be a fashion designer like I should have been in the first place._

"_Marron, why are you just sitting there?"_

"_Because I'm thinking."_

"_Oh. What about?"_

"_Whether to quit my job and be what I wanted to be in the first place. Oh and you."_

"_And what would you do if you quit?"_

"_A fashion designer."_

"_I don't know. You probably could quit. But there is no guarantee you would find a job."_

"_You're right."_

"_I am?"_

"_I'm going to quit."_

"_So that means that you don't have to work on that case?"_

"_Exactly."_

"_Good." _

_He kissed me again. I really couldn't believe it. I mean there we were talking and now were kissing. It's strange. But I think I'll give in._

I can't believe how pretty she is. I mean it's almost strange. But you know I don't care. Not at all. It's weird that she is going to quit her job. But oh well. I think I could get use to her lying with me.

**_I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm _**

**_For you're the sun that breaks the storm _**

At least I know that she loves me, which is more than I could say. I wonder where she would work. Maybe I should get her up, but I don't want to. I like laying here with her. I mean it feels like she is the one. Damn! I fell in love with half android. But hell, I think that I could look past that.

Oh no. She is waking up again. I guess I could get over it. It wouldn't be that bad. I know that.

"Trunks, how long have you been watching me sleep?"

"Awhile."

"Oh."

She got up, kissed me, and then left. Hmmmm...I hear a shower. But I...Hell! She is stuck in my mind. Oh well. Might as well join her.

_I don't think that I can do this for three days straight. It's getting to me. Oh well. I have to find a job or at least something to pay rent and buy food._

_I can't believe that I'm not out of things to eat yet. I think that he hasn't eaten in three whole days. So I guess I'll do something nice._

_So I went to and got dressed. Then went back to my kitchen and started making breakfast. I was standing there when he wrapped his arms around my waist. It wasn't fair at all and he was kissing me, well actually he was kissing my neck but you get it. So I knew that I had to stop. Considering the fact that I had an interview today that I totally forgot about and work._

"_Trunks, sweetie, please stop. You know that I can't go in with your smell on me."_

"_They won't notice, please?"_

"_Sometimes you act like a big baby. And no. Look I got an interview today. So I have to go. So why don't you just finish fixing your breakfast. I will see you later."_

"_Oh ok."_

_I gave him a hug and then kissed him and left. I really wasn't lying. I did have that interview._

I need to eat and at least she made most of it. So that was good. Maybe I'll surprise her. I think that she would like that.

I tried taking a nap on her couch thinking that it would be fun. But the damn phone rang. I tried blasting it but I missed. Luckily I knew how to make it fade. So I answered it.

Mirai Trunks: Hello?

Trunks: Hi! Is Marron there?

Mirai Trunks: No she isn't. Why?

Trunks: Because I just wondered.

Mirai Trunks: Oh

Trunks: Mirai, what are you doing?

Mirai Trunks: Waiting for her to get back.

Trunks: Why?

Mirai Trunks: Because I have been here for three days.

Trunks: Oh. Just tell her I called.

Mirai Trunks: You aren't jealous of me.

Trunks: No. Because I have Pan.

Mirai Trunks: Oh. I forgot. Not trying to sound like a dick or anything...but what so you see in her?

Trunks: I don't know. I mean she is pretty, nice, and she is a good sparring partner. If you know what I mean.

Mirai Trunks: Ok. I could have been fine if you left the last part out.

Trunks: I guessed your right. Just tell her I called.

Mirai Trunks: Got it! Bye!

Trunks: Bye!

After that things were back to normal. It was going on five and I decided that it was time that I made the dinner. I was done around six and she wasn't home yet. So I fixed everything. The table set, the candles lit, and I was dressed in my jeans and one of my button down the front shirts that was baby blue. I wasn't looking to shock her, but just surprise her a little.

Two whole hours passed and she wasn't back yet. It sucks. All the food is cold. I guess that I could go look for her.

So that I did. I flew around for an hour before I found her. She was sitting down on a rock beside the river. So I went down there and sat next to her.

"Marron what is wrong?"

"Everything."

She was crying and I didn't know why. I thought that it was me. Right then I got really scared.

"Baby, tell me."

"No, because you'll leave me."

"Trunks I think that I'm..."

"You're what?"

"Pregnant."

I couldn't think why I would leave her for that and why she even thought that. Instead I just picked her up and sat down and then set her on me. She was still crying, but not as much.

"Marron why did you think that?"

"Because you were only here for five days and four of them were spent with me?"

"So what! I love spending time with you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Because it takes my mind off of everything but you."

She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. I think she figured out that I love her anyway.

"So let's go home. I made dinner thinking you would be home at six."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

So I picked her up and flew her home.

**_I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound _**

**_As long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby _**

_I'm so happy that he didn't decide to leave me. I don't know what I would do if he did. I mean this feels so good. So I think I'm going to stay with him. For now at least. _

"_Sweetie?"_

"_What?"_

"_Move in and keep me company please? My place is so big that it gets lonely._

"_I guess I could."_

"_Yeah."_

_So we reached the building and we went in through the window. He sat me down on the couch and he went to the kitchen. I wondered what he was doing so I went in there. As soon as I saw him I wrapped my arms around his waist. _

"_Baby, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait in the living room."_

"_I got tired of waiting."_

"_Oh."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Fixing something to eat."_

"_Oh."_

"_Why don't you go change into your pajamas and come back?"_

"_Ok."_

_So I left to go change into my pajamas. I knew that he wasn't going to let me help. I came back out five minutes later and Trunks had the food done._

"_Trunks, what are we having?"_

"_Well I felt like pancakes. So that is what were having."_

"_Good."_

_So I sat there and ate like two or three stacks that had six pancakes in them. That was the definite sign that I was pregnant. You know what I don't care. Not at all._

"_Trunks?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can I help with the dishes?"_

"_Why not!"_

_So that was what I did. I guess you could say that I was ready for this._

Nine Months Later

I just can't believe that she would say that.

flashback

"Marron, where are you?"

"Where do you think?"

"What's wrong?"

"You and me!"

"But you said you loved me. And were going to do this together. You and me."

I can't believe her. I have a ring to purpose to her and everything. Then she ruined it. This isn't fair at all.

"What the hell are you still doing here!"

"I live here."

"Not anymore."

"But……."

"Out now! And don't come back!"

So I guess the only thing that I can do is leave.

flashback over

So now I'm alone, back at Capsule Corp, sitting in my room all by myself. I should be with Marron. I wonder if I could see her. I guest that would be better than sitting here.

_**And I know things can't last forever**_

_**But there are lessons that you'll never learn **_

So that was what I did. I flew to the apartment and went up there. I was getting so nervous. I thought that she wasn't going to let me in. But all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and never let her go. I finally reached the door and then I decided to knock on it.

"Hey Trunks."

"Hey Pan. Is Marron around?"

"No. Actually she is at the hospital. I'm surprised that you don't know."

"Pan, what happened?"

"Marron's water broke last nite around one or two in the morning."

"Oh no. I can't believe this. I should be there."

"Actually, Trunks, she is still a little mad at you. The reason you didn't know was that we were told not to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because that was what she wanted. But she needs you. So I guess that she can be mad at me."

"So you're telling me to go?"

"Exactly."

"Thank you, Pan."

I gave her a hug and left. I didn't know why she would do that. But I decided that I didn't care and that whatever it was I could deal with it.

So I flew as fast as I could to the hospital. When I got there, everyone looked at me. I didn't know what to do. So I looked at my mom and she apparently must have known what I was going to say.

"She's currently in labor. Don't worry. Marron has been asking for you the whole time."

"Then why didn't anyone come and tell me?"

"Because we knew that you would go to the apartment and that Pan would tell you."

"Oh. So do I get to go in there or not?"

"No, you can't."

"This sucks."

_**Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt**_

_**So how's it you that makes me better **_

"_One of you go out there and see if he is here."_

"_Marron, what are you saying?"_

"_I want my Trunks!"_

"_Ok, I'll go."_

"_Thank you."_

_I can't believe that I made them go out there and get him. I doubt he is even here. It's all my fault. Maybe if I wasn't so mean he would be here with me. How could I have been so stupid? _

"_Marron, we couldn't find him."_

"_Oh ok."_

Four Hours Later

_Finally. I'm glad that's over with. I wish that Trunks would have been here. I think that he would love his little baby._

"_Marron?"_

_Wait a second. I know that voice. He is here. "Trunks."_

"_Boy or girl?"_

"_Girl."_

_I looked at him the whole time. I didn't care that he wasn't looking at me. Only because I knew that he was looking at her. _

"_Here, you can hold her. Oh and I haven't named her yet."_

_I handed her to him. He just looked at her._

I can't believe that I have a little baby girl. I mean she's so cute. She has my lavender hair and Marron's crystal blue eyes. I think that Marron and I could get back together for her.

"Um….Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that we should name her Tara."

"You know what?"

"I think so too."

I really think that I should. I mean it couldn't it?

"Marron, I love you."

"I love you too, Trunks."

"So I know that I shouldn't be asking but….."

"Move back in and we'll pick up where we left off."

"Good enough for me."

So I sat there holding Tara and talking to Marron. I guess that everyone decided to go home. That is ok with me.

_I can't believe that I can go back home. It is great. I mean I have a baby and a boyfriend. If I don't screw anything up, I probably will have a husband in a year._

"_Marron you ready?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Good."_

_He took me home and went back to Tara's room. When I reached her room, it was done. It was the cutest baby room I had ever seen. Maybe it was because the walls were pink._

"_Trunks, what did you do?"_

"_I finished it. Complete with clothes, blankets, stuffed animals, and everything else."_

_I put Tara in her crib and kissed him. "Thanks sweetie."_

"_Welcome baby."_

_So he went and made dinner. I offered to make it, but he said that he wanted to. So I let him. _

_**Pretty Baby don't you leave me**_

**_I have been saving smiles for you_**

"_Marron, grab Tara and come in here."_

"_Ok."_

_So I did and when I got there everything had been set up. I mean there were candles and they were lit of course. It was completely romantic with having to go out. So I sat down and Trunks put Tara in her playpen. Then he came back and sat down. I was so happy. I knew exactly what he was going to do._

_Dinner was great and then we did the dishes. We went back to the living and I sat on the couch. When Trunks got there, he got down on one knee._

"_Marron, I love you and Tara. You turned everything around when I got here. You and Tara are the main things that I have in my life, and I love you both. So Marron, will you marry me?"_

"_Of course I will."_

_I couldn't believe it. I mean I thought that I would have to wait for him to propose to me, but this is just as good. _

I can't believe that she said 'yes'. I mean I thought she would have said 'no'. This is so super cool.

"Marron?"

"Yeah?"

"We should put Tara in bed. It is getting late."

I seriously hope that she caught that. But then again I would be really embarrassed if she did.

"Ok."

So Marron picked Tara up and took her to her room. I watched Marron put our daughter in her crib, and then I watched Marron leave. All of the sudden, there I was standing there with no one in there but my daughter and I. It must have been that way for at least two or three minutes before I felt two arms make their way around my waist.

"Marron, how come you didn't want me there?"

"When I went in, I was still mad and wasn't thinking right. Then I said that I wanted you in there and well they said that you weren't there."

"But I was."

"I know that."

"Oh."

I just kept looking at Tara. I couldn't believe that little baby was mine. It seemed so weird, but I would get use to it.

"Come on Trunks. If you keep staring at her, you're going to wake her up."

"I don't……ok."

So we went back out to the living room and I sat on the couch. Then Marron came and sat on me. Trust me, I was comfortable, but I still felt horrible.

"Trunks, what is bothering you?"

"Nothing. I just wondered how I have all of this when I never had all of this."

"Maybe you never had the time or something. I mean this is what you wanted right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't except it to happen so fast."

"Sorry. I guess it….."

I kissed her. I really didn't want to hear how it was her fault at all. I guess you could say that it as my fault for getting caught up in her. I picked her up and took her back to our room.

_**Pretty Baby why can't you see**_

_**You're the one that I belong to **_

I woke up that night and heard Tara crying. So I got up, threw something on, and went to her room. When I got there, her arms and legs were wiggling around. So I picked her up and went to the kitchen to get her bottle. There I was holding her and I guess you could say that I knew that she was mine. Only because she was the only one whose tai would wrap its way around my arm besides Marron. I walked back to her room and sat in the rocking chair.

She finally finished her bottle. I mean it practically took her forever. Then I did everything that Marron showed me. Tara finally fell asleep, but I didn't want her to leave my arms. I ended up putting her back in her crib and went back to bed.

When I got there, Marron was still asleep. So I just crawled in the bed and put my arms back around her. I doubt that Marron realized it, but she got closer then before. I really didn't care. It made me feel like this was what I was supposed to do.

I woke up the next morning and Marron wasn't there. So I got up and found that she was with Tara.

"So you left me all by myself?" I asked pretending to sound hurt.

"I think you handled it well." Marron kissed me and then handed Tara to me. "Sweetie, I'm sorry that I have to do this. I have to go to work."

"Ok, but why?"

"Because they had three people quit and they have to have me back."

"Oh."

"I'll be home by seven and if not, I'll call."

"Ok."

"Love ya."

"Love ya too." I said back. I couldn't believe it. I mean with all of this it seemed so weird, but I guess it wasn't.

Seven o'clock finally came. I mean I wasn't bored or lonely. It was just that I hated changing the diapers. I just hoped that Marron would be home soon. I waited about twenty minutes before I got scared. Actually it was more nerves than anything else. The telephone rang and now Tara's awake. This sucks.

Trunks: Hello?

Marron: Hi! I need your help.

Trunks: Why? What happened?

Marron: I forgot to tell Pan to pick me up and I need a ride.

Trunks: Oh. Ok. We'll be there in a minute.

Marron: Ok. Thanks sweetie.

At that moment I got really scared. I mean this was the first time I had to take Tara flying with me. I carefully picked her up and flew off the balcony.

_**I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm**_

_**For you're the sun that breaks the storm **_

I found Marron and landed. Surprisingly, Tara had fallen asleep. Let's just that I was surprised. I thought that at least she would have cried. I was walking over to Marron and realized that this wasn't anywhere near her office.

_As soon as I saw Trunks, I ran over to him. I was so scared._

"_Marron, what happened?"_

"_Someone was following me. I don't know where they went."_

"_Ok. Let's go home."_

_Trunks handed me Tara and them picked me up. He flew us all the way and didn't even say a word. I didn't know whether he was mad at me or not. I really hoped he wasn't. Trunks landed on the balcony, sat me down, and then we went in. he took Tara from me and put her in her crib. I could tell that he was a little mad, so I went and took a bubble bath. _

_I cam out about a half hour later and he was sitting in the living room watching television. So I went and sat next to him._

"_Trunks, are you mad at me?"_

"_No, not really. Why?"_

"_Because you looked like you were."_

"_Sorry. I didn't mean to make you think that."_

"_Don't worry about it."_

_So I moved over so that I was sitting really close to him. I didn't really know what to say._

"_Marron?"_

"_What?"_

"_I really love you." I kissed him. I practically pushed him over when I jumped on him._

_The next day I woke up and I was in our bedroom. It was two in the afternoon and I guess that I wasn't going to go to work. So I got up, threw some pajamas on, and went to the living room. When I got out there, he was laying on the couch with Tara asleep on top of him while he was talking on the phone. So I kissed Trunks on the cheek, picked Tara up, and put her in her playpen._

"_Marron?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What would you say if I work at Capsule Corp? I would be co-president and get half of the other Trunks's salary."_

"_Well I guess."_

"_Cool."_

_So he went back to talking on the phone. It must have been like five minutes later before he got off the phone._

_**I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound**_

_**As long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby**_

Oh. Wow. I can't believe that my mom offered me that. I guess that we could move out of here and into a big house.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you think if we moved into a really big house?"

"Near the water with a beach?"

"If that's what you want."

"Cool."

I couldn't believe it. I mean she was taking this idea perfectly. I guess this was what she wanted.

"Oh and I have plans for a house. It was a project for school."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You can change and add stuff to it."

"Ok."

I watched Marron go into one of the spare rooms. I couldn't believe that she was doing all of this. Marron came back with them. It took all day but we got them done and all we needed was someone to build it. So that was what I needed to do tomorrow.

_I just can't believe it. I mean that it's just perfect. Trunks added a gravity room for training of course and a couple of other things. We took three rooms to make one big master bedroom. There were at least twenty other bedrooms. This house is going to be huge and I know it. Because it is bigger now then it originally was. I guess that I better at least get a little sleep before Tara starts crying again._

_That night I heard her crying and heard Trunks get up. So I decided just to lay there for awhile. Trunks never came back and Tara was still crying. So I got up and went to her room. _

"_Tara, what's wrong?"_

_I don't know why I asked her that because she can't talk yet. So Tara kept crying. I picked her up and went to the kitchen._

"_I wonder where he ran off to. Its only 2:30 in the morning. Well at least she stopped crying."_

_She finished her bottle and I burped her. Then Tara and I went upstairs to her room, and I rocked her to sleep. I put Tara back in her crib and went back to bed._

_**Why can't you hold me and never let go**_

_**When you touch me it is me that you own **_

_I woke up the next day and wondered where Trunks was. I mean I know that he would have been back by now. So I got up and went to Tara's room. There she was sitting in her crib, wide awake. _

"_Tara, would you like to go see if daddy is at work?"_

_Her face lit up. So I picked her up and changed her. Then I went and got ready. About an hour passed before we left. _

_We reached Capsule Corp and we went in. I knew exactly where his office was because he had for at least two or three days. So I went in there. He wasn't there. So Tara and I left._

I hope she likes this. I hate being away from her. I guessed that I didn't really have to leave right when Tara cried, but oh well. If I want this done by the time her birthday roles around, then I just am going to have to give up something.

Two Weeks Later

Finally it's finished. I mean I cut this close, but that's ok. At least I could go home now.

_I can't believe that he has been gone for two weeks. As soon as he gets back, I'm going to kick his ass. I wonder who that could be because the only other person who has my key is Trunks. So I ran back to get Tara. When I came back, he was in the kitchen looking for food. So I put Tara in her playpen and went into the kitchen._

_I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He must have been daydreaming or something because he didn't notice me._

I wonder what I'm supposed to say to her. I mean I have been gone for two weeks. I guess I could turn around.

"Hi Marron."

"Hi."

"What's wrong?" I have no clue why I even asked that. I mean I know why.

"Let me see. You left me and Tara. Do you know how hard it was. I mean trying to take care of me and Tara at the same time. I mean…."

I kissed her. I got tired of listening to her. I missed her.

"Why did you do that?"

"You weren't going to shut up. Besides I missed you and I left because I was getting you present."

"You had to leave for two weeks!"

I could tell that she was pissed. So I decided to tell her. "I left because I was building the house. Which was suppose to be your birthday….."

She practically jumped on me. I mean she was kissing me. I heard giggles from the living room. So I broke the kiss and got up.

"Trunks, its just Tara."

"I know that. So why don't we go and spend time with her and then we can spend time together."

"Ok."

So we got up and went to the living room. I just stared at Tara. I couldn't believe that I left them alone. I picked her up and sat on the couch with her and Marron.

"Sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

"When do I get it?"

"Maybe we'll see it tomorrow."

"Ok."

We went back to sitting there. All we were doing was just sitting on the couch with no television or anything.

_I can't believe that I was so mean to him. I hope Tara goes to bed soon. _

"_Trunks I think that we should put Tara in her crib and…"_

"_Ok."_

_So we got up and went to her room. I told her 'Good Night' and went back to our room. Trunks never came. So I got up and he was coming back._

"_Sorry, I was just standing by Tara's crib."_

"_Ok."_

_We went back to our room and the rest of that night was just us. _

_**Pretty Baby oh the place that you hold in my heart**_

_**Would you break it apart again…oh pretty baby **_

Two Years Later

_I can't believe that today is the day that I get married. I just can't believe it. I can't believe that were getting married at our house and in our backyard. The wedding is in an hour and I'm not ready at all._

"_Marron, can we come in?" Pan asked._

"_Sure."_

_Pan, Bra, and Bulma came in. "Why aren't you ready yet?" Bulma asked._

"_I don't know. It could just be nerves."_

"_What is there to be nervous about? I mean that you have been with him for at least two and half years already." Pan said._

"_I know, but I'm so nervous and I don't know why."_

"_Where are your mom and Tara?" Bra asked._

"_My mom is probably just now getting here and Tara is running between Trunks and I." _

"_Oh." Pan, Bra, and Bulma said. _

_That was the last thing said because I had to put on my dress and do everything else. The dress is white and it has two straps. It's tight on the top and the bottom is big and flows behind me. The veil is really long. My hair is curled, which were the parts that are hanging from that bun that Bra did. Overall I look really pretty. _

_Bra and Pan are my bridesmaids. It was easier then trying to decide which one of them would be my maid of honor. Tara is the flower girl. She looks really cute. Tara's dress is a really light shade of lavender. I don't know why she picked that color, but it looks good on her. The bridesmaids' dresses are a baby blue color._

"_Mommy!" Tara screamed as she came into the room._

"_Hi honey." I said to her._

"_Mommy, daddy said I look pretty."_

"_Well, you do."_

_Just then my dad came in and said that they were ready to start. Of course I immediately got nervous again. Everybody went out. Trunks and I made it so that the bridesmaids, Goten, and the other Trunks go out before Tara. That is the way that it went. Then it was my turn. _

_My dad and I walked out there and everyone was looking at us. _

I can't believe how beautiful she looks. I just can't believe that I was so nervous before. I mean she doesn't look nervous at all. Marron looks so happy walking down the aisle. It felt like it took her forever to get to me. I was trying so hard not to cry because I didn't want anyone to see me. I finally was able to take her hand. Marron really did look beautiful. We finally got to stand there at the alter together.

I wish they would all just hurry up. I can't believe how long this is. At least I get to kiss her at the end.

One Hour Later

Finally its over. I mean we both knew what we wanted. Not I get to kiss her. I lifted the front part of her veil and kissed her. We must have been kissing for awhile because when we stopped we were breathing really hard.

I never heard what the person was saying. Because Marron was all that I was able to look at.

_**Pretty Baby don't you leave me **_

_**I have been saving smiles for you **_

At the reception we were sting there letting everyone do their speeches and stuff. Tara came over and crawled up into my lap and fell asleep. So here I was at my wedding with my little girl curled up asleep.

Finally came the part where we got to dance. Even though I really wanted to, I didn't want to wake Tara up.

"Trunks, sit her on the chair. She isn't going to notice." Marron said.

"Ok."

So that was what I did. We walked out there hand in hand. When we got there, Marron put her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist. We were just dancing there for a little bit.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Marron asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just that I really love you and I really love Tara."

"You know what? The next time we dance we will have her with us."

"Ok."

So we went back to dancing. Then it was time for the father/daughter dance. So I went and got Tara.

"Daddy, what are we doing?"

"Dancing."

"Ok."

So Tara was trying to dance like her mommy, but she wasn't tall enough. So I picked her up and she fell asleep again.

It basically was that way all night. People started leaving I didn't blame them. Marron and I were going to a deserted island with only on capsule house and staying there for three weeks.

So we told Tara bye, and all she did was cry. We didn't really mean too, but we knew that she would be all right. So we told everyone else bye and left.

_I can't believe that he flew me over himself. Personally, I thought we were going to take one of the capsule airplanes or something, but this is just as good. Not like I would complain or anything. _

"_Baby we're here." Trunks said._

"_Duh!"_

_So he popped the capsule house out and we went inside. _

_The next morning I woke up and the whole place smelled like pancakes. So I got up, threw on my pajamas, and went into the living room. It was attached to the kitchen. Then I saw him and I wrapped my arms around his waist._

"_Hey baby." I said._

"_Hi. How long have you been up?" Trunks asked. _

"_About fifteen minutes." I replied._

"_Oh."_

_I kissed him and that was the way things were for a minute. "Trunks, I think I miss having Tara around."_

"_Me too. I didn't really realize it until I got up this morning and I didn't fall over anything."_

"_Yeah I know. But we have like a week left so…."_

"_Actually its three weeks." Trunks said as he cut me off._

"_Yeah."_

_So we ate and went outside. We were swimming and tanning. Then we were trying to guess what the clouds looked like. I guess that we spend a little too much time with Tara._

_**Pretty Baby why can't you see**_

_**You're the one I belong to **_

Three Weeks Later

I think it sucks that I have to go back to work, but I think I can lice with it. At least I didn't have to listen to whining for a month.

I think Marron is going to like being home. I mean I know I will. Marron is asleep. Guess that I tired her out.

Finally, I can't believe that were home. I mean it's so cool. I opened the door and whole house was quiet. Just then, I remembered that Tara was at my mom's until four o'clock, I think. It's good. So I went upstairs, and Marron and I went back to bed.

I woke up later that day and Marron was gone. Then I hear Tara, and I knew exactly where she was. So I decided to get up. I went downstairs.

"Daddy!"

I picked her up. Her lavender hair was in pigtails just like Marron's used to bed when she was little. I have seen the pictures.

"Hi Tara."

"Sweetie, our little one is a little hyper. So go outside and play with her." Marron said.

"But I…." Before I could protest Marron looked at me, and Tara ran out.

"I told her that you would. So go or no dinner." Marron stated.

"But that's not fair." I whined.

"So."

I left and I ended up having a lot of fun.

_I knew that he would have fun. He has just been to busy and forgot how to play. Guess I should go and make dinner._

_That was what I did and I never heard them come back in. that was until he came in and put his arms around me._

"_You're back. Did you have fun?" I asked._

"_Yeah, I did." He replied._

"_Then where is Tara?"_

"_Probably asleep on the couch."_

"_Oh. Then go get her and tell her its time to eat."_

"_Ok."_

_He went and got her. I couldn't believe it. We ate and then did the dishes, which was just putting them in the dishwasher._

_Two hours passed and Tara was suppose to go to bed. So we went upstairs, told her 'Goodnight,' and then went back downstairs. I didn't realize that Trunks was laying on the couch when I went back into the living room. _

"_Trunks what are…"_

_He pulled me down on top of him and started kissing me. We were in a total make-out session._

_**I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm**_

_**For you're the sun that breaks the storm**_

_I woke up and we were still on the couch. I was so glad that we were still dressed form yesterday because when I looked at the clock it said 10:04 am. Trunks was late. So I decided to wake him up._

"_Get up, you're late for work."_

"_Crap. Mom is going…"_

"_Not going to do a thing. Just tell her you never heard the alarm go off. And plus Tara is still asleep."_

"_Ok."_

_So I got up and went upstairs with him. When I got there, I ended up lying on the bed. Trunks came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. I guess that he had taken a shower. _

"_You know that I missed two big meetings." Trunks stated as he was rummaging through his closet for something to wear._

"_Sorry." I said._

"_It's ok. The other one probably took care of it."_

"_Ok."_

_He got dressed and went to tell Tara bye. Then he came back and told me bye. I watched him leave, and then I went to lie on the couch. _

_I literally was getting bored. I mean Tara went to my mom's and the whole house was quiet. So I decided to go over and see him. I went upstairs and got dressed. Then went over to see him._

_I got to the office building and went upstairs. They stopped asking me who I was, which is a definite good thing. I got to his office and he wasn't in there. So I just sat in his chair. _

Finally that meeting is over. I wonder if Marron is here. Usually she is. Especially on the days that all I have are meetings. I hope that she is because I sure could use her. Those meetings are so boring. I got to my office and she was sitting there. I was wondering what she was doing there.

"Marron, what are you doing here?"

"Um….Trunks I want to um….move to that island that we spent our honeymoon on."

"Why?"

"Well, I figure you could move the house and then we would be fine."

"Ok."

I can't believe I agreed with her, but oh well.

--Third Person POV—

Trunks, Marron, and Tara all moved to the island, which later found out that is wasn't deserted. They had two more kids. They were all happy. Especially Trunks and Marron.

_**I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound**_

_**As long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby**_

**Let me know what you guys thought of this story. I wrote it about four years ago. Please review!**


End file.
